Fuego
by edemirekly
Summary: Historia alternativa a lo ocurrido en la serie, cuando Mick Rawson y Emily Prentiss se conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota:**_ Esta historia es una sugerencia de alguien y la verdad, es que me gustó la idea. Sólo es un capítulo que escribí casi del tirón. Es un poco largo, pero espero que les guste.

 **FUEGO**

Se quedó mirando hipnotizada el palito con dos rayitas rosas. No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba. De hecho, era la cuarta prueba que se hacía e incomprensiblemente todas se empeñaban en informarle una y otra vez que sí, que estaba embarazada. No podía creer que no hubiera aprendido nada de la primera vez.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a Hotch para pedir el día libre, pero sabía que sería peor quedarse en casa dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Así que, finalmente se vistió y fue a la oficina.

Tenía que llamarle, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero en aquel momento aún ni siquiera era capaz de procesar la noticia.

Había comenzado a sospecharlo hacía un par de semanas, al principio había sido sólo un retraso de unos días y lo había achacado al estrés. Pero el retraso de unos días se convirtió en un retraso de casi dos semanas, y el hecho de que hubiera tenido que salir a vomitar en la última escena del crimen, sólo confirmaba sus sospechas. Aún así, guardaba la esperanza. Aquel palito rosa le indicaba que definitivamente sus sospechas se habían convertido en certidumbres.

Salió del ascensor y se dirigió directamente a su mesa. Se sentía como si llevara un cartel en la frente que dijera "¡Ey, mirad todos!, estoy embarazada". Con alivio, se dio cuenta de que había sido la primera en llegar, así que se sentó y se centró en el informe que tenía delante.

Poco a poco fueron llegando sus colegas. Siempre solían reunirse junto a sus mesas, antes de comenzar a trabajar, así que pronto se vio rodeada de J.J., García y Reid. Rossi estaba en el despacho de Hotch.

Era viernes, y estaban hablando animadamente de lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana. Planeaban hacer algún tipo de reunión para despejarse del día a día. Intentó seguir la conversación, pero era incapaz de pensar con coherencia.

\- ¿Estás bien Emily?- Le preguntó Reid un poco preocupado. Durante el caso, estaba con él cuando su estómago había decidido inoportunadamente devolver el desayuno que se había tomado.

\- ¿Mmmm?. - Murmuró distraidamente intentando centrarse en la pregunta.

\- Estás pálida- Le señaló Reid- ¿Estás enferma?.

Se encontró con las miradas un poco intranquilas de J.J. y García.

\- Reid tiene razón.- Añadió J.J. evaluando más detenidamente su aspecto- No tienes buena cara.

\- Sólo estoy un poco cansada, no he dormido y creo que comí algo en mal estado- Dijo ella intentando restarle importancia- ¿Al final quedamos este fin de semana?- Añadió cambiando de tema.

J.J. estrechó la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Querida- Intervino García- Realmente no estás aquí, ¿eh?. Ya hemos quedado en casa de Rossi. Este sábado para almorzar.- Añadió riendo.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo ella por toda respuesta.

Un extraño silencio se produjo entre el grupo de perfiladores. En ese momento se acercó Morgan con su café matutino en la mano. Emily suspiró con alivio por su oportuna llegada.

\- ¿Qué pasa que estáis tan callados?- Preguntó sonriente.

\- Emily creo que necesita una buena noche de sueño reparador- Le informó rápidamente García.

Derek miró un segundo su café, y se lo acercó.

\- ¿Quiéres que te traiga uno de estos, princesa?- Le ofreció solícito. Hasta él se había dado cuenta de que tenía mala cara.

Emily fijó sus ojos en el líquido marrón, y sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago cuando le llegó su fuerte olor. Su piel se volvió repentinamente más pálida de lo que ya estaba y se llevó la mano a la boca. Inmediatamente se levantó bruscamente y salió disparada hacia los servicios, sin ser siquiera consciente de las caras atónitas de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó García totalmente desconcertada.

\- No sé, dijo que había comido algo en mal estado- Dijo Reid frunciendo el ceño, mientras seguía mirando hacia la dirección por dónde había desaparecido Emily.

\- ¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Derek, confuso.

J.J. , de repente notó que sus tres colegas tenían sus ojos sobre ella. Evidentemente todos habían relacionado sus nauseas y su tez pálida con un embarazo. Pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo en alto.

\- ¿Por qué me miráis a mí?- Les inquirió un poco molesta.

\- Eres su mejor amiga- Le explicó Reid- Tú tienes que saber si hay algo más.

\- Que yo sepa no- Replicó ella- De todas formas sabéis que Emily es muy reservada.

En el servicio de señoras, Emily lidiaba con su propia situaciòn. Había llegado a tiempo para vomitar el contenido de su estómago integramente dentro del váter, pero seguía encontrándose mal. Se quedó un buen rato más allí dentro, refrescándose con agua hasta que finalmente comenzó a sentirse algo mejor y salió fuera.

Cuando volvió a su mesa, sus compañeros no estaban allí. Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, y comprobó que estaban todos allí reunidos. Entró y tomó asiento junto a Rossi.

\- Emily si te encuentras mal, es mejor que te vayas a casa- Le ofreció Hotch con amabilidad.

Emily dirigió una mirada de reproche a sus amigos, quienes desviaron la vista hacia algún otro lugar más interesante.

\- Estoy bien, Hotch. Sólo he comido algo en mal estado- Explicó con tranquildad.

\- De todas formas hoy no tenemos casos, así que no hay problema si quieres descansar- Insistió él.

Emily suspiró cansada.

\- De verdad, estoy bien- Dijo simplemente.

Después de ponerse al día con los informes, por fin tuvo un momento libre para hacer la llamada que llevaba todo el día intentando evitar.

Marcó el número y a los cinco tonos oyó la voz de Mick Rawson al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que aún estaba en un caso en Nueva Orleans. Habían hablado por teléfono hacía unos días.

\- Em, ¿Va todo bien?

Emily miró por un segundo el teléfono incrédula. ¿Realmente? ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Es que era capaz de verla desde Nueva Orleans?

\- Sí...- Dijo ella un poco enfadada. Pero inmediatamente suavizó el tono- Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Ahora definitivamente había conseguido preocuparlo.

\- Mick, ¿crees que puedes venir este fin de semana?- Le preguntó. Odiaba darle aquella noticia por teléfono.

Una pausa.

\- Emily, o me dices lo que ocurre o estaré ahí hoy mismo- Le advirtió con voz ahora más alarmada que preocupada.

Emily suspiró con frustración. No sabía ni cómo empezar. Finalmente lo hizo de la forma más clara posible.

\- Estoy embarazada.

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Ni siquiera podía oírlo respirar. Por un momento temió que le hubiera dado un infarto de la impresión.

\- Agradecería que fueras capaz de decir algo...- Le pidió un poco nerviosa- Estoy aquí sóla planteándome si tengo que llamar al servicio de emergencias- Añadió con ironía.

\- Lo siento...- Balbuceó al fin Mick- Yo... Sólo me ha pillado por sorpresa.

\- Únete al club- Se burló ella. Aunque en realidad no le veia la gracia por ningún lado.

\- Oye, Em, ¿Estás bien?... Quiero decir, ¿va todo bien?- Preguntó con inquietud, ignorando su sarcasmo.

\- Bueno... aún no he ido al médico- Le informó rapidamente al tiempo que procesaba que tenía que pedir cita cuanto antes- Lo único que te puedo mostrar son las cuatro pruebas de embarazo positivas que me he hecho esta mañana.

De nuevo ignoró su intento por quitarle hierro al asunto. Emily estaba un poco desconcertada. Normalmente Mick solía ser capaz de bromear con cualquier cosa. Estaba viendo una faceta de él que nunca había visto. Y eso la asustó.

\- Tengo que organizar un par de cosas aquí, pero estaré allí cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo intentando aparentar que estaba más tranquilo de lo que realmente se sentía.

Lo notó genuinamente preocupado e inexplicablemente eso fue lo que hizo que saltaran todas sus alarmas. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por obligación?. En aquel punto no era capaz ni siquiera de definir la relación que mantenían. De repente, se sintió como si volviera a tener 15 años y estuviera en Roma. Lo siguiente sería que el padre de su hijo volvería a dejarla en la estacada. Si el problema de John había sido su juventud, el de Mick era que le gustaba demasiado su libertad. Se sintió incoherentemente culpable de privarle de ella, como si él no hubiera tenido el 50% de responsabilidad en todo aquello. Casi oyó la voz de Matthew, dándole el correspondiente sermón, por haber cometido el mismo error dos veces.

\- Mira... pensándolo bien, no hace falta que vengas... tampoco es como si pudieras hacer nada ahora mismo... Sólo te lo he dicho porque creí que debías saberlo, pero no voy a exigirte nada...

\- ¡¿De qué coño estás hablando?!.

La voz enojada de Mick la atravesó como un cuchillo. Se quedó un poco desconcertada por su enfado. Se suponía que se lo estaba poniendo fácil para que no se sintiera obligado a nada. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para nada de aquello.

\- Mick... - Balbuceó- Tengo que terminar unos informes, ya te llamaré, ¿De acuerdo?.

Le colgó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Volvió al trabajo, y afortunadamente no hubo más náuseas durante el día, y sus compañeros finalmente la dejaron tranquila, ya un poco más convencidos de que quizás sólo fuera algo que le había sentado mal.

Durante el resto del día, ignoró las continuas llamadas y los mensajes que Mick le envió. Finalmente, apagó el teléfono.

Sentada en su mesa, su mente viajó casi seis meses atrás, cuando se habían conocido durante aquel caso en San Francisco, en el que habían colaborado con el equipo de Cooper.

 _Ambos equipos se habían reunido en el local donde habían instalado el centro de operaciones, para celebrar la resolución del caso. Aunque aparentemente Emily parecía encontrarse bien, bromeando con el resto del equipo en general y con Mick en particular, en realidad estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que aquella noche podía haber sido perfectamente la última si no hubiera sido por la intervención del apuesto inglés._

 _Nunca permitía que sus estados de ánimo afectaran al resto del equipo. Era buena fingiendo, pero cuando ocurrían este tipo de cosas, los recuerdos de su pasado le volvían a la memoria. Jamás se había atrevido a confesar al equipo la multitud de ocasiones en que su vida había corrido peligro durante el tiempo en que había trabajado encubierta. Normalmente lo llevaba bien, pero en noches como aquella, se planteaba si se había alejado lo suficiente de aquella vida._

 _Cuando creyó que nadie le prestaba atención, se dirigió a la puerta trasera del local, y se escabulló al pequeño callejón que había tras ella. A esas horas, ni un alma pasaba por allí, y por fin respiró tranquila. Se apoyó en la pared y sacó el único cigarrillo que guardaba. Lo encendió y le dio una calada profunda. Un cigarrillo, sólo uno y únicamente para relajarla._

 _Cerró los ojos intentando recuperar las fuerzas para volver adentro, cuando una voz la sobresaltó._

 _\- ¿Fumas? Nunca lo habría adivinado- Le dijo Mick Rawson acercándose a ella._

 _Emily lo miró un poco desconcertada durante unos segundos. Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y poco después expulsó el humo hacia un lado._

 _\- Sólo en ocasiones especiales- Le informó encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Mick frunció el ceño, perplejo._

 _\- ¿Y cuál es la ocasión especial hoy?- Le preguntó con curiosidad._

 _Ella hizo una pausa, observando detenidamente a su interlocutor. No podía negar que fuera guapo, y que sí, su acento resultaba casi tan atractivo como su descaro. Pero podía darse cuenta de que su sarcasmo no era más que una máscara. Y ella sabía mucho de eso._

 _\- Que no he acabado con una bala entre los ojos- Le dijo sinceramente- Gracias por eso... otra vez.- Añadió suavemente, al tiempo que apagaba su cigarrillo contra la pared. Se acercó al contenedor de basura del local, y tiró la colilla. Se dirigió a la entrada del local._

 _\- ¿Esa es la única forma que tienes de relajarte?._

 _Emily se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia Mick. Seguía en el mismo sitio, con esa expresión socarrona en la cara. Emily sonrió para sus adentros antes de clavar sus ojos en él._

 _\- No deberías jugar con fuego si no vas a ser capaz de apagar el incendio- Le dijo con suma tranquilidad._

 _Llevaban todo el caso flirteando, pero hasta ese momento, Emily tenía serias dudas de que fuera capaz de llegar a nada más. Quizás se había equivocado._

 _Mick se acercó ella y se inclinó ligeramente sobre su cuello._

 _\- ¿Hay algo que apagar?- Le susurró al oído._

 _Ella se apartó lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. Lo evaluó. Y durante un momento se debatió entre darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta, o dar el siguiente paso. La determinación en el rostro de Mick, fue lo que la decidió._

 _\- Deberías darte cuenta de cuándo hay un incendio delante de tus ojos- Le dijo en voz baja al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior._

 _Mick ya se había dado cuenta durante el caso de que "ese" era su gesto. Posiblemente ni siquiera ella era consciente. Así que, simplemente se inclinó sobre ella y cerró la brecha que les separaba._

 _Hacerlo en un callejón sucio no era precisamente lo que ninguno de los dos había previsto para aquella noche, pero fue exactamente lo que ambos supieron que iba a suceder en cuanto sus lenguas se entrelazaron con furia._

 _Mick se separó durante un instante sólo para cerciorarse de que aquello era justo lo que ella quería. No vio rastro de duda en sus ojos, así que, volviendo a poner su boca sobre sus labios, la agarró por la cintura, mientras sentía las manos de Emily por debajo de su camisa. Un segundo después, la tenía sujeta contra la misma pared de ladrillo en la que minutos antes había estado fumando._

 _Sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que ella parecía tener tanta prisa como él. Sin olvidar del todo donde se encontraban se fueron deshaciendo sólo de la ropa imprescindible. Sintió las manos de Emily en el botón de sus vaqueros, y luego en la cremallera, y luego en el interior de sus boxers. La miró un poco perplejo por su falta de delicadeza, y ella simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa mientras arqueaba una ceja. Así que él decidió no quedarse atrás, e hizo lo propio con los vaqueros de ella. La oyó exclamar de placer cuando introdujo su mano por dentro de su ropa interior, y luego sus dedos, dentro de ella._

 _Desesperados, entre los dos tiraron de los vaqueros de Emily hacia abajo, ayudándola a deshacerse de la pernera derecha, después de quitarle la bota. Necesitaba algo de movilidad, y su ajustado pantalón se lo impedía. Mick no necesitó mucho más. "Ellos siempre lo tienen más fácil", pensó ella incoherentemente._

 _La mano izquierda de Mick estaba ahora sobre sus pechos, burlándose de sus pezones, cuando un jadeo de frustración salió de la boca de Emily, al retirar la otra de dónde había estado hasta aquel momento, y volver a su cintura._

 _\- ¿Quiéres que apague el fuego, pequeña pirómana?- Le dijo al oído, burlandose de ella._

 _Ella lo miró con descaro._

 _\- No me jodas, Mick- Le recriminó con expresión fiera._

 _Mick se acercó de nuevo, susurrándole._

 _\- ¿No?. Pensé que era justo eso lo que querías- Hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos- Si lo quieres, cógelo- La retó con malicia. Disfrutó al ver el enojo en su rostro._

 _\- Lo voy a tener que hacer yo todo, ¿no?- Se quejó con fingida decepción. Pero no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a por lo que necesitaba con urgencia en aquel momento. Guió su miembro hasta su entrada y sonrió al escuchar el pequeño jadeo de Mick al notar el contacto de sus manos- Espero que el resto sepas hacerlo solo, Rawson- Añadió con descaro._

 _Sin perder su sonrisa desvergonzada, se introdujo dentro de ella de un sólo empujón._

 _\- ¿Te refieres a ésto?- Bromeó cuando la escuchó gemir de placer- Puedo hacerlo todas las veces que quieras.- Le susurró, manteniéndose inmóvil dentro de ella durante unos segundos._

 _Ella le dirigió una expresión de fastidio._

 _\- ¿Siempre hablas tanto?- Jadeó ella, intentando sin resultado mantener el control de su voz._

 _\- Sólo si no tengo la boca ocupada- Le informó guiñándole un ojo._

 _Ella volvió a morderse el labio, y se acercó a su boca._

 _\- Eso lo podemos arreglar- Le dijo antes de volver a entrelazar sus lenguas._

 _Mick, por fin en silencio, se concentró en la mujer que tenía delante. Con la pierna de Emily sujeta con su mano, a la altura de la cadera, la empujó contra la pared, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, mientras que con sus labios intentaba ahogar tanto sus propios jadeos como los de ella. El hecho de que cualquiera pudiera verlos, sólo les excitaba aún más._

 _Los movimientos fueron haciéndose más bruscos, más fuertes y más rapidos, hasta que la oyó gritar, temblando, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferraba a sus hombros hasta clavarle las uñas.. El sabía que al día siguiente tendría las huellas de las manos de Emily en sus brazos. Era un pequeño precio a pagar, y además estaba seguro de que ella tendría también una buena dosis de cardenales. Con un par de empujones más, se unió a ella, con un jadeo descontrolado, que finalmente ella terminó ahogando con su boca._

 _Se quedaron unos segundos en aquella posición, gimiendo levemente aún, hasta que por fin le permitó bajar la pierna que aún tenía sujeta junto a su cadera, y se retiró para dejarle espacio._

 _\- ¿Donde has estado toda mi vida?- Acertó a decirle, mientras ella se concentraba en volver a colocarse la ropa al tiempo que miraba de reojo por si había algún testigo inoportuno._

 _Su comentario la hizo reir, le dio un pequeño empujón, y se dirigió a la puerta del local. Antes de cruzar el umbral, se volvió durante un momento hacia él._

 _\- Justo un paso por delante de ti- Le respondió guiñándole un ojo- Entra ya si quieres, yo tengo que pasar primero por el servicio- Añadió. Necesitaba comprobar el estado de su rostro y de su cabello, antes de volver a unirse al equipo._

 _Cuando salió, lo vio hablando con Derek y J.J., cogió dos cervezas, y acercándose al grupo, le ofreció una a Mick._

 _\- Gracias- Le dijo Emily apenas en un susurro, con una sonrisa cómplice._

 _Él la miró descarado y se dirigió a Derek y J.J.._

 _\- Será mejor que tengan cuidado con ella, le será dificil recuperarse de mí- Se burló volviendo luego la vista hacia ella, intencionadamente._

 _Emily sonrió sabiendo exactamente a qué parte de él se refería._

 _\- Como vencer a un virus- Le replicó con ironía._

 _Mick olvidó por un momento de quien estaba rodeado. Le dirigió una expresión traviesa._

 _\- ¿Sabes?, tal vez me extrañes.- Le dijo arqueando las cejas antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza._

 _\- ¿Con tu ego? imposible- Le aseguró ella al tiempo que entrechocaban sus botellines. De reojo vio cómo Derek sonreía al ver la interacción entre ambos._

Después de aquello, y a pesar de que no era ese el plan inicial de ninguno de los dos, se habían vuelto a ver ocasionalmente. No fue algo premeditado, si él tenía que venir a Virginia o a los alrededores, simplemente la llamaba y quedaban. Lo normal es que acabaran despertándose juntos en el piso de Emily o en el hotel donde se alojaba él. Sólo sexo sin complicaciones, y si había algo más, ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado nunca. Sabía perfectamente cómo había acabado en aquella situación. Una de las últimas veces en que se habían visto, hacía alrededor de mes y medio, en lugar de ir a su apartamento, se dirigieron a un pequeño mirador en la parte alta de la ciudad. Aquella noche había un eclipse de luna, y a ambos les había parecido un buen plan. Salvo aquella primera vez en el callejón, siempre utilizaban precauciones. Aquel día, la precaución en cuestión se rompió, pero incapaces de detenerse, aceptaron tácitamente jugársela. Ahora Emily, no podía creer que hubiera caido en aquel error de adolescentes. Nadie mejor que ella sabía, que con una vez era más que suficiente.

\- ¿Va todo bien?.

La voz de J.J. la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Sí, sólo que necesito dormir- Le respondió Emily con una sonrisa amable- Creo que ya me voy a casa- Añadió al tiempo que recogía sus cosas.

\- ¿Irás mañana a casa de Rossi?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Emily sabía que J.J. era la menos convencida de su supuesta enfermedad. Estaba indagando sobre si se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para ir.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que era algo que me sentó mal o quizás un virus de 24 horas. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, de hecho- Le explicó con tranquilidad.

\- Bueno- Se rindió J.J.

Emily se despidió y se dirigió a su piso. Con el móvil aún apagado, llegó a su casa, cenó ligeramente y se acostó. Durmió plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se despertó con algo de náuseas, pero se alegró cuando vio que se le pasaban tomando algunas galletas de jengibre que había comprado el día anterior de camino a casa. Se sentía un poco mareada, y por un momento tuvo que sujetarse a la barra de la cocina, pero no se preocupó, sabía que no era algo inusual al principio del embarazo. Estaba aceptando su nueva normalidad.

Encendió su teléfono y vio tres llamadas más añadidas a las últimas,. Todas del día anterior. Suspiró aliviada viendo que por fin se había dado por vencido, pero al mismo tiempo tomó conciencia de que tarde o temprano tendría que devolvérselas. Mejor tarde que temprano. Le llamaría cuando volviera de la reunión en casa de Rossi.

Recogió el desorden de su apartamento, leyó durante un buen rato y para cuando dieron las doce de la mañana, ya estaba vestida para dirigirse allí.

En realidad había llegado un poco tarde aposta, y tenía pensado marcharse también antes de tiempo. Si por ella hubiera sido, se habría excusado pero eso habría levantado más sospechas de las que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa que Rossi había dispuesto en la terraza anexada al salón, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Rossi se levantó con expresión desconcertada. No esperaba a nadie más aquel día. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y abrió la boca sorprendido al encontrar a Mick Rawson al otro lado del umbral.

\- ¡¿Donde está?!- Preguntó con enojo al tiempo que pasaba al interior de la casa de Rossi sin esperar a ser invitado.

Rossi, que se había quedado atónito aún con la mano en la puerta, hizo un gesto con el brazo, invitándolo a entrar cuando era evidente que ya no era necesario.

\- Buenos días a ti también, siéntete como en casa- Saludó básicamente al aire, puesto que Mick ya estaba recorriendo las habitaciones una a una. Rossi lo siguió bastante confuso sin entender qué demonios hacía un agente del equipo de Cooper, husmeando en su casa buscando Dios sabía qué- Si me dices lo que buscas, te ayudaré encantado- Le ofreció con amabilidad.

Mick se volvió hacia él, resoplando.

\- Emily, ¿Donde ésta?- Le exigió aún enfadado.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Rossi entendiendo básicamente todo lo que necesitaba entender- En la terraza- Le dijo señalando hacia fuera- Sígueme.

Mick caminó detrás de él hasta que divisó a Emily sentada en la mesa, junto a JJ y Reid. Estaba de espaldas a él. Una vez localizado su objetivo, se olvido de Rossi y con paso apresurado salió a la terraza.

\- ¡¿Qué coño fue lo de ayer?!- Le espetó sin ningún tipo de sutileza, repitiendo practicamente lo último que le había dicho por teléfono.

Emily casi se atragantó cuando oyó su voz enojada detrás de ella. Se giró para encontrarse con su expresión furiosa, sin apenas darse de cuenta de las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos.

Se levantó bruscamente, avergonzada de que hubiera decidido montarle una escena allí mismo. Durante unos segundos se preguntó cómo diablos había averiguado dónde estaba, pero supuso que teniendo un técnico en su equipo, no le habría sido difícil localizar su móvil a través del GPS. De hecho, estaba segura de que era eso lo que justamente había ocurrido. Pero la pregunta que necesitaba respuesta, no era cómo la había encontrado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó casi sin aliento. En su mente, el debía estar aún en Nueva Orleans. De hecho, le había dicho que tendría que organizar algunas cosas antes de volver. Por lo visto se había dado mucha prisa en resolverlo todo para coger el primer vuelo.

Mick le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad

\- ¡¿Que qué hago aquí?! Le repitió la pregunta que acababa de hacer- Intentar terminar la conversación que te negaste a mantener por teléfono- Le recriminó con dureza.

Emily notó las miradas curiosas de sus amigos clavadas en ellos. Se sintió totalmente expuesta. Aquello simplemente no podía estar sucediendo.

Lo tomó por el brazo y lo condujo hacia el interior de la sala, intentando preservar lo máximo posible su intimidad.

\- Estoy ocupada ahora, por si no te has dado cuenta- Le susurró mirando de reojo al resto del equipo- Si quieres quedamos esta noche en mi apartamento y hablamos.

Mick apartó su brazo con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó aún más airado- ¡No voy a irme a ningún lado!. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por mí?!.

Seis pares de ojos, se dirigieron hacia ellos. Emily los tenía de espaldas, pero aún así podía sentirlos.

\- Yo no he decidido nada por tí- Le dijo intentando conservar la calma, consciente de que todos podían escuchar a Mick gritar.

Mick jadeó con ironía.

\- ¡¿Ah no?!. ¡¿Y qué demonios fue eso de que no vas a exigirme nada?!... ¡A menos de que te hayas acostado con otro a mis espaldas creo que la mitad de los genes de ese bebé son míos!- Le recriminó, absolutamente indignado.

Detrás de ellos, Emily oyó las expresiones de sorpresa de su equipo. Se quiso morir en aquel instante. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

\- ¡¿A tus espaldas?!- Le reprochó encarándose con él- No sabía que teníamos algún tipo de compromiso.

Él se quedó atónito ante su comentario.

\- ¿Se trata de eso?-Le preguntó con incredulidad- ¿De qué querías algo más serio?- Bajó ligeramente el tono de su voz.

\- Yo nunca te he pedido eso- Refunfuñó ella cruzándose de brazos y girándose de espaldas, sólo para confirmar que efectivamente se habían convertido en el espectáculo principal de aquel día. Bajò la vista hacia el suelo, incapaz de mirar hacia ningún lado.

Mick puso su mano sobre su hombro, obligándola a volverse hacia él. Se acercó hacia ella, levantándole el mentón suavemente con su mano.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Le preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- Argumentó ella, casi dolida.

Mick se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, intentando ver qué escondía exactamente detrás de aquella mirada asustada. No podía creer que ella aún pensara que sólo se trataba de sexo. Evidentemente, Emily desconocía las muchas ocasiones en que él había inventado que viajaba por trabajo para ir a verla. Lo había hecho porque no quería asustarla, pero ahora se daba cuenta, de que no era él el único que se había esforzado en ocultar que no había nada más detrás de aquellas visitas.

\- Porque te habría dicho que sí- Le dijo con voz grave y firme.

La expresión de Emily se lo dijo todo en aquel momento. Estaba totalmente desconcertada por la respuesta. Jamás se había preparado para la posibilidad de que él quisiera algo más allá que una simple relación sexual. Se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse. Se dio cuenta de que estaba absolutamente aterrorizada con todo el tema del bebé, y un sentimiento de ternura lo recorrió. Hizo lo que le resultó más natural: Simplemente la estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó en un susurro- Todo irá bien, te lo prometo- Añadió acunándola entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que un carraspeo de Rossi, que estaba en la terraza con el resto, los interrumpió. Mick y Emily se separaron sólo lo suficiente como para hacer frente al equipo. Mick sonrió ligeramente cuando vio como Emily de repente se ruborizaba. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

\- Bella- Le dijo Rossi al tiempo que extendía sus brazos hacia ella. Él era el primero en darse cuenta de lo difícil que debía haber sido aquello para ella- Déjame ser el primero en felicitarte.

Se fundió en un abrazo con Emily, y antes de separarse le susurró al oído.

\- Mick no es John, bella. Nunca te dejará sola.

Emily le sonrió agradecida. Mick notó cómo se cruzaban miradas cómplices y estrechó los ojos en dirección a ellos, con evidente confusión. Luego Rossi, soltó a Emily para pasar a felicitar al feliz papá.

Uno a uno fueron felicitándoles, con palabras amables algunos y gritos exaltados otros, especialmente Penélope que ya había comenzado a hacer planes sobre todo lo que le iba a comprar a su nuevo sobrino.

Aunque feliz, Emily se empezó a sentir un poco sobrepasada por la situación, Cuando Rossi sacó las copas para brindar, se sintió repentinamente mareada y notó como sus piernas cedían. Hubiera caido al suelo si no hubiera sido porque Mick la sujetó por la cintura justo a tiempo.

Luego todo se quedó negro durante unos instantes.

Cuando se despertó se encontró tendida en el sillón del salón de Rossi, con seis pares de ojos mirándola preocupados y con Mick, que estaba practicamente arrodillado a su lado, definitivamente aterrorizado.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios!-Lo oyó exclamar profundamente aliviado- No vuelvas a asustarme así.

Emily sintió verdadera compasión por él. Con su ayuda se incorporó levemente en el sillón, y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- No me digas que vas a ser de esa clase... - Se burló de él, intentando recuperar la compostura. Sabía que había sido un simple desmayo, y más vale que él estuviera preparado para cosas mucho peores que aquello.

Mick la miró confuso.

\- De los que se vuelven paranoicos cuando se enteran de que van a ser padres- Completó la frase J.J. dirigiendo una sonrisa cómplice a Emily. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era tener a un hombre así al lado. Ya lo había vivido con Will.

En ese momento llegó García con un vaso de agua en la mano y se lo ofreció.

\- Gracias- Le dijo Emily tomando el vaso entre sus manos- Debe haber sido el calor..- Explicó al tiempo que bebía un sorbo- Mucho mejor. Sentía como si estuviera ardiendo- Añadió con un suspiro.

Notó la mirada desvergonzada de Mick sobre ella.

\- No me digas que hemos concebido a un pequeño pirómano.

Emily abrió la boca incrédula al tiempo que arqueaba las cejas, muy consciente de las expresiones suspicaces de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?- Se burló de él continuando su broma particular- Prepárate para apagar incendios Mick Rawson- Le advirtió con ironía.

\- Siempre estoy preparado- Le susurró cerrando la brecha entre ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN


	2. Epílogo

**_¡Hola!. He añadido un pequeño epílogo a petición de alguien ;). No es una continuación, pero sí una pincelada de lo que pudo ocurrir después._**

 _ **EPILOGO**_

 _Diez meses después_

Emily abrió la puerta del dormitorio que y se quedó embelesada ante la imagen de Mick durmiendo junto a la pequeña Brianna, que por contra, parecía disfrutar de la cercanía de su padre, con los ojos muy abiertos. Acababa de cumplir dos meses, y aún se estaban adaptando a cuidar de un bebé. Emily por fin se había podido tomar un respiro para poder quedar con J.J. y García en una de sus noches de chicas.

Todo había transcurrido muy rápido. En pocos meses, de encontrarse sola, había pasado a tener una familia propia.

 _Unos meses antes_

 _Por fin Emily se había decidido a pedir cita con su obstetra. Estaba algo asustada por si hubiera algo mal en el bebé. Hacía apenas una semana que se había enterado que iba a ser madre, y aún estaba aterrada. Podía notar que Mick se sentía igual que ella. Su presencia a su lado, mientras que la doctura manejaba el ecógrafo para mostrarles la primera imagen de su hijo, la tranquilizaba._

 _Por fin les señaló una pequeña silueta en la pantalla._

 _\- Aquí está- Les dijo sonriendo- Vuestro hijo._

 _Emily notó cómo Mick apretaba su mano, sin poder apartar la vista de la imagen en blanco y negro._

 _\- ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Emily algo ansiosa._

 _\- En principio todo está como tendría que estar en un bebé de casi nueve semanas.- Confirmó dirigiéndose a ellos. Luego les fue explicando exactamente lo que estaban viendo- Aquí está su corazón, y parece fuerte._

 _Emily sintió cómo sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas_

 _La doctora, miró a la pareja durante unos segundos, y les sonrió con ternura._

 _\- Me encanta ver lágrimas de felicidad- Dijo, con suavidad._

 _\- Normalmente no suelo llorar fácilmente... supongo que son las hormonas- Se excusó un poco avergonzada._

 _\- Quizás en tu caso- Le informó con cierta ironía- Pero no creo que las hormonas estén influyendo en el papá- Añadió señalando a Mick._

 _Emily fijó su mirada en Mick quien le devolvió una expresión confusa._

 _\- Estás llorando, Rawson- Se burló Emily dulcemente, muy consciente de que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta._

 _Él, se pasó los dedos por la mejilla para luego quedarse mirando su mano totalmente desconcertado._

 _Emily le sonrió con ternura, y él se inclinó sobre ella besándola en los labios._

 _\- Eso es porque os amo a las dos más que nada en el mundo- Le susurró al separarse._

 _Emily frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que va a ser una niña?- Le preguntó arqueando la ceja. Aún era muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebé._

 _\- No lo sé- Dijo él- Simplemente siento que lo será... Una pequeña Emily, como tú._

 _Tres semanas antes de su fecha prevista de parto, Emily rompió aguas en mitad de la oficina. Se había mantenido trabajando hasta el último momento. De repente, todos sus compañeros de equipo parecieron volverse locos, corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras que J.J. y ella se miraban entre sí, estupefactas. Fue J.J. quien la llevó al Hospital, mientras que García corría a llamar a Mick por teléfono para avisarlo. Afortunadamente había pedido unas semanas libres para estar cerca en el momento del nacimiento del bebé, y llegó al Hospital poco después de Emily._

 _A partir de ahí, todo sucedió rapidamente. Emily se negó a pedir epidural, y para cuando deseó haberla pedido, ya era tarde para administrársela. Estaba dilatada casi de 9 cm y podía paralizarle el parto. Mick entró con ella en la sala de partos ignorando los múltiples improperios que soltó por su boca en unos siete idiomas diferentes._

 _Al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con furia gritándole que se alejara de ella y que no la volviera a tocar en su vida, le rogaba que se acercara y que no se apartara de su lado. Mick aguantó estoicamente las amenazas y acusaciones, sintiéndose bastante culpable de que ella estuviera en aquel estado. Al fin y al cabo, la peor parte se la estaba llevando ella._

 _Sostuvo su mano, mientras Emily traía al mundo a la más hermosa niña que jamás había visto en su vida._

 _La enfermera la envolvió en una manta, y se la entregó a su madre. Ambos, se quedaron mirando embelesados y sorprendidos a aquel pequeño regalo que la vida les había dado._

 _\- Si no fuera porque los dos hemos estado aquí, habría dicho que nos la habían cambiado- Le dijo Emily desconcertada mientras acariciaba la pelusa pelirroja que cubría la cabecita del bebé._

 _Le sorprendió que Mick no estuviera tan perplejo como ella. Lo interrogó con la mirada._

 _\- Mis abuelos son irlandeses, aunque ninguno de sus nietos heredamos su cabello- Le explicó inclinándose para darle un beso, primero a su hija, y luego a su madre- Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad?- Le dijo suavemente._

 _\- Yo también te quiero- Contestó Emily con timidez. Aún le costaba expresar sus sentimiento en voz alta, cosa que, para su sorpresa no parecía que le supusiera ninguna dificultad a Mick- Asi que ¿irlandeses, no?._

 _\- Sí- Afirmó él tomando la pequeña mano del bebé entre sus dedos. Era perfecta- Con el cabello rojo como el fuego- Añadió guiñándole un ojo a Emily._

 _\- Por supuesto- Dijo sonriendo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, aún asimilando aquella casualidad del destino.- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu abuela?- Le preguntó con curiosidad._

 _Él la miró intrigado._

 _\- Brianna- Le dijo simplemente- Significa fuerza y nobleza._

 _\- Es un buen nombre...-Le susurró al bebé, mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

Emily se acercó a la cama, y tomó a su hija en brazos. La envolvió en una manta y se sentó con ella en la mecedora que J.J. le había regalado cuando había nacido. La acunó dulcemente sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

\- Me parece que has hecho un buen trabajo logrando que tu papá se duerma- Le susurró- Debe ser muy agotador cuidarle, ¿Verdad?.

Siguió hablándole con dulzura, absolutamente absorta en ella, hasta que se durmió. Levantó la vista para encontrar a Mick de cuclillas junto a ellas.

Emily simplemente le sonrió.

\- La pequeña pirómana tiene claras sus preferencias- Se burló en un susurro.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

\- Deja de llamarla así... Sólo tiene dos meses.

\- Y un cabello ardiente...- Le señaló él arqueando las cejas- No puede ser casualidad. Tú y yo definitivamente somos altamente inflamables cuando...- Añadió con gesto travieso.

Emily suspiró, resignada al apodo que le había puesto Mick.

Él, le guiñó un ojo y le tocó juguetonamente la nariz.

\- Pero tiene tu nariz, y tus orejas...- Le dijo con cierta malicia- Y esos maravillosos ojos de los que me enamoré- Añadió dulcemente.- Y esos increíbles labios que no puedo dejar de besar...

Cerró la distancia entre ellos, mientras abrazaba a ambas, y se quedaron así, como si fueran una instantánea de lo que sería el resto de sus vidas.

FIN


End file.
